The Developmental Core is the largest component of the Miami CFAR and provides the major mechanism through which the CFAR can support innovative and collaborative research, particularly between basic and clinical investigators, assist in the mentoring and establishment of new/junior investigators and provide a path for students to participate in HIV/AIDS research. While the CFAR Developmental Core has a broad mission, its primary goal remains to support junior and unfunded investigators. Over the past 4 years, the Developmental Core of the DCFAR provided $1,241,772 in funding for 34 developmental awards that leveraged $17,500,745 dollars in extramural funding. The Miami CFAR Developmental Core will build upon the momentum established under DCFAR status and, with an expanded budget, is poised to broaden the type of science that it can support. Developmental awards will be made under 4 different categories, each with a unique mission. Applications will undergo rigorous peer review and will be prioritized on the basis of scientific merit, relevance to AIDS and ability to impact the research of a junior investigator. Awards for new/junior investigators that promote the career track of these junior scientists. Translational research awards that foster research between basic and clinical researchers. Awards on emerging concepts that comprise high risk but potentially high payoff research. Incentivizing awards that permit clinical fellows to conduct basic/translational research. The maintenance of junior/new researchers on a successful career path is a primary mission of the CFAR. As a consequence, the Developmental Core will maintain a rigorous mentorship program for minority and junior faculty and trainees interested in a career in basic, behavioral or clinical HIV/AIDS research. The mentoring program will provide guidance in grant writing, research methods and career development and will link junior investigators to an established research mentor. These activities lay the foundation for a strong future for AIDS research at UM and support for a new generation of investigators.